Somewhere Between Boardwalk and Park Place
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: #176 - Monopoly for the LJ Pepperony 200 challenge - Who ever knew that playing Monopoly could be so much fun?


Somewhere Between Boardwalk and Park Place

By Elizabeth Bathory

In the middle of a July heat wave, newlyweds Tony and Pepper Stark took refuge in the climate controlled sanctuary of the mansion rather than bake on the pool deck upon their return from their Honeymoon in the Mediterranean. The entire month had been cleared for the wedding and honeymoon and that was something that Tony was going to take full advantage of.

After an early morning swim before the heat got too bad, Tony had parked himself on the living room couch only in a pair of jeans that were so badly ripped that he had cut them off and made shorts out of them with Pepper's laptop and embarked on what ended up being a Monopoly marathon with Jarvis on the computer.

That was where Pepper found him when she came back into the mansion from a small shopping adventure.

"That's not fair! You can't do that!" Tony shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I am acting completely within the parameters of the game." Jarvis stated calmly.

"That is a load of crap and you know that." Tony protested. "That was highway robbery."

"I believe it was called getting a steal." Jarvis said in retort.

"It's called cheating!"

"I am not programmed to cheat, sir."

"You do a lot of things you aren't programmed to do. Who said you can't find a way to cheat on a computer game?" Tony shot back. "I want my property back. I never agreed to that deal."

"You may have it back at a fifty percent profit." Jarvis said coolly, probably smirking if he could.

"You've only had it for two damn minutes and you expect a fifty percent profit!" Tony exclaimed.

Pepper set her bags down by the door and came up behind Tony, slipping her arms around his neck as she nuzzled her cheek next to his, catching a glimpse of the wedding ring out of the corner of her eye and still getting used to the sight of it. "This doesn't sound like you are having fun." She said sweetly as she kissed him gently.

"I would be having more fun if a certain A.I. who will remain nameless did not cheat." Tony said as he returned the kiss and then shot an accusatory glare towards the ceiling.

"Mr. Stark is just angry that my deal stole Boardwalk from him without him realizing it." Jarvis said in his own defense.

"Well excuse me for not being Donald freaking Trump." Tony growled back before leaning his head back to look at Pepper. "Care to back me up here? My A.I. is getting dangerously close to becoming a hacked version of Pac-Man."

Pepper was finding this very funny as Tony pulled her around the couch and parked her on his lap. "What do you wish me to do?"

"Stark and Stark versus Jarvis and a few computer players to keep him honest," Tony stated as he slipped one arm around Pepper's waist and restarted the game with his other hand. "Think you can take down real estate moguls as well as you do my other competitors?"

Pepper smiled as she placed her hand over Tony's. "I think we can divide and conquer well enough." She said as she clicked the mouse to roll.

As each round progressed into the game, Tony grew more and more disinterested in buying and selling fake properties and more interested in the assets that he had sitting in his lap. In between turns, Tony wordlessly captured Pepper's lips in passionate kisses that he reluctantly broke for the few seconds when they actually had to play.

By the time that very few properties were left, those kisses were starting to go a little bit further. Subconsciously, Tony hand started to caress Pepper's breasts while le lavished long kisses down her neck and the game seemed far less important, especially since Jarvis was winning again. The evidence of how much Tony was enjoying this was pressing prominently into Pepper's backside as Tony took advantage of the view of the oh so tiny tank top she was wearing with little buttons down the front. Absently clicking the mouse for his turn without looking, Tony popped a few of those tiny buttons open to reveal something that set him off even further…Pepper was wearing a strapless bra…easy off for more fun rang loud and clear in Tony's mind. His hand slid slowly up her back as he never broke from the kiss and skillfully unhooked the item that was barely a garment after all and let it fall on its own as Tony's hand slid over her bare breast.

Pepper was a little surprised when she felt her bra fall off but it was not unwelcomed at all. She shifted so she was sideways in his lap and able to wrap one arm around his neck while the other snaked down his chest to in between his legs and back up again.

A low moan of pleasure escaped from Tony's lips as his kisses became more fervent and he became more distracted. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Jarvis stealing Boardwalk from him to break him and send him out of the game. He clearly had better things on his mind.

"Madam, I believe it is your turn." Jarvis interjected as Pepper was getting thoroughly distracted by Tony slowly popping every button on her shirt.

Pepper shot a glare towards Jarvis, which earned her a snicker from Tony as he kissed his way down to her now exposed breasts. She clicked quickly to roll and hoped that she would go out soon as well.

As each round went by and there seemed to be no sign of Jarvis or Pepper falling out, Tony became more distracting. Each turn he was driving to get his way. By the time three turns had gone by, Pepper's shirt was just hanging on her shoulders, he had opened the fly on his jeans to relieve some of the pressure that was building from his increasing arousal and his hand had now slipped between her legs to start teasing her to the point of madness.

Pepper's breathing started to become a little more erratic as Tony played with most sensitive spot. She didn't even notice that she had hit the mouse button and agreed to a massive trade with Jarvis…which then rapidly sent her to the poor house.

"About damn time…" Tony growled lustfully as he pulled Pepper back so they were facing each other side by side on the couch.

As soon as they were away from the cheater, what had been a slow passionate building broke into a volcanic frenzy. Now having free access to each other without the interruptions of actually having to play Monopoly, Tony's and Pepper's remaining clothes could not come off fast enough for them. Their hands were all over each other, hungering for each other's skin. It was their addiction that they relished in having.

When Pepper slid her small hand around his aching arousal, Tony nearly burst right then and there but through general force of his own will did not. He pulled her close and draped her leg over his hip as he slid into her wet warmth, thrusting deeply until her felt her body clamp around his as she hit her peak and brought him with her.

Some time later, who actually knows how long when you are relishing in post-orgasmic ecstasy, Tony was resting his head on Pepper's breast slowly tracing little circles on her tummy and seemingly in a world of his own.

"What on earth are you doing?" Pepper asked with a smile as some of the circles tickled.

"Thinking…" Tony sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Pepper asked as she ran her fingers through Tony's hair.

"Only a penny? You become one of the richest women in the world and you get cheap on me?" Tony joked as he looked up briefly before resting his head on Pepper's breast once more.

"I used to not have to pay at all so a penny is fair enough." Pepper countered. "Something is running through your head that has you very far away. What is it?"

"Possibilities…" Tony said quietly as his hand flattened out on Pepper's lower abdomen.

"What sort of possibilities?" Pepper asked, seriously curious now considering where Tony's hand was.

"Small possibilities…"


End file.
